great_teacher_onizuka_gtofandomcom-20200213-history
Hitomi Tani
Hitomi Tani is a female student in Class G at Holy Forest Academy. She is first introduced in Chapter 84 of GTO: Paradise Lost and is shown to be adept at martial arts. History Background When she was younger, she would act as Ayu Sakura's stunt double in action TV shows such as Dogu Girl Mayu, Ms. Detective Ayu, and The Swordsgirl of Flowers because of their similar stature and Hitomi's ability in martial arts. However, she eventually outgrew Ayu and was unable to find any further employment in the entertainment industry. Manga One day, Ayu invites Hitomi to an elite club to meet her idol Yuji Oba. There, some of the guests mention to her that if she wants to, she could join the club for ¥100,000/month (approximately $1,000/month). To finance this, Hitomi applies for and obtains a part-time job. With money to spare, Hitomi begins purchasing luxurious goods and high-end meals which she would flaunt in front of her classmates. Knowing Hitomi's current situation in the entertainment industry, Ayu suspects that Hitomi is soliciting herself and alerts Eikichi Onizuka of this. The two of them trail Hitomi to Kabukichō, a red-light district located in Tokyo, but they both lose sight of her. The next day, Ayu trails Hitomi after school by herself to a small alleyway. There, she finds an establishment, HS Girl Room Expo, which she believes Hitomi may have entered. However, she does not enter the establishment and instead alerts Onizuka to its existence. To confirm Ayu's fear, Onizuka enters the establishment and asks for Hitomi by her forename. However, he is surprised to find that the only Hitomi working there is not Hitomi Tani, but another girl. He asks the manager for a list of the girls working there in case Hitomi was working under a pseudonym, but cannot identify Hitomi in any of the pictures. As Onizuka is leaving Kabukichō, a construction worker above him drops a bucket of water, soaking Onizuka. As he is yelling at the construction worker on the scaffolding, Hitomi appears. To his surprise, she is wearing overalls and is actually a scaffolding worker. After chasing and confronting her, he reveals both his and Ayu's concern for her. He advises her against relying on a club for future work and to search elsewhere in the entertainment industry for fame. Later on, Onizuka introduces Hitomi to Mayu, a professional female wrestler. They set off and arrive at an establishment where Hitomi is ambushed by two masked assailants. She is able to fend them off and pursues them as they retreat. She is lured into another room filled with hundreds of spectators and is introduced by Mayu as the newest addition to the women's wrestling group: Stardom. Eventually, Ayu approaches Hitomi to refund her for the membership fee that she had paid to Jun Morita. They briefly discuss the club and Hitomi's new goal before Hitomi hurriedly leaves for work. She is later spotted working as a mobile beer vendor before a Stardom match by Ayu and Onizuka that same day. After the match, while performing her warm-up routine with some other trainees, Ayu reveals that Onizuka had sold a panty-shot of her to Ladies' Pro Wrestling Wars, a weekly magazine. In response, Hitomi places Onizuka into an armlock and demands that he ask the magazine to pull the shot of her panties. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Female Category:GTO PL Characters Category:Class G